


Experimentation At Its Finest

by mind_gutter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Assumed Relationship, Background Relationships, Blackwatch, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Moira O'Deorain, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Bonding, Boredom, Broken Bones, Curiosity, Cussing, Deadlock Gang, Developing Relationship, Did i mention that there's a wendigo dragon that talon decided to make?, Drinking to Cope, Everyone Has Issues, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genocide, Hand Feeding, How to Train Your Dragon References, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Knives, Light Petting, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Major Original Character(s), McCree just wants Genji to tolerate him, McGenji is one of my favorite ships dont @ me, Mental Instability, Mercy Killing, Mild Gore, Monsters, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Mythology - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, Omnic Crisis, Omnic Racism, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Retribution, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Pats for the wendigo dragon, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Relationship(s), Science Experiments, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Stabbing, Team Talon (Overwatch), Underage Drinking, Wendigo, Wendigos can mimic voices to catch prey, What Have I Done, also genji is totally gonna be a bottom and nobody can convince me otherwise, kind of OCC tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_gutter/pseuds/mind_gutter
Summary: Whilst 'exploring' the inner workings of Talon, Jesse and some of the other Blackwatch assets stumble across a strange creature. Out of mere excitement that the thing might be able to turn the tides on everything that's currently taking place, the cowboy decides to bring the tyrant to the base, despite the many doubts of others around him. The creature is left to be caged in the interrogation room, and it doesn't take long for the higher up assets to notice its existence."Mccree.""Hm?""Why is there a giant.. thing.. residing in the interrogation room?""Ah, it's nothin'. That's just one of Talon's little experiments me and the others stole. No biggie."Or where Genji gets emotionally attached to a mythological monster and forces everyone to agree with Mccree on keeping it, despite it wanting to kill just about everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Glad someone actually thought this was worth their time; greetings, readers! This is my first 'official' work on here, for I am actually very new to this site! Hopefully I'm a good writer under certain standards. Without further ado, enjoy!

Strangely enough, Jesse found a little solace in the white eyes staring back at him. They twitched in their sockets every now and then, but held the undeniable emotion of either anger, pity, or some other emotion he managed to forget over the years. A mane of fur was positioned on the nape of its neck, and it seemed to be displeased with the positioning; whenever Jesse blinked, he swore he saw a loose clump of fur slide off the side of its body.

It enlightened him, but not in a positive light.

The creature was still, merely fanning out the feathered wings positioned at its sides whilst taking in long inhales and short exhales. Their teeth clicked together from time to time as well, but the sound alone was top faint to pay attention to.

They had long antlers sprouting up from their head, and a wax-like substance drizzled down from the smallest edges on both of them. Instead of having long claws like one would expect from a Wendigo/dragon, sharpened hooves showed themselves beneath the cover of damp and disheveled fur that stuck up in all the wrong places. Their face looked like a deer skull; the ridges and edges were present near the jawline, and it slacked greatly to show that it seemed to be broken. The feature that stood out the most to Jesse, however, was the long, snake-like tail that had lowered itself between the creature's legs.

He began to wonder about the initial purpose of the monstrosity he decided to bring back to base.

"McCree," a gruff, low voice cut through the cowboy's thoughts. However, he remained staring at the tyrant sitting before him, only separated by a bullet-proof glass wall.

"Hm?" He could only hum, not wanting to accidentally startle the comfortable silence between him and his newfound 'companion'. Jesse mused to himself quietly that the thing probably wanted to rip him limb from limb, but discarded the thought quickly.

"Care to explain the meaning of you going against the plan and bringing," there was a pregnant pause. "That.. thing."

The creature began to sway slowly at being called a thing, and Jesse blinked once more before angling his head to look over at his commander; he allowed the cigar in his mouth to drop to the floor, and he began to work on crushing it on the heel of his spurred boot.

"Talon." He uttered, huffing out a cloud of smoke and watching as it disappeared under the cover of the roof's shadows. "They were harboring this beast in their little basement. Figured if I brought it with me, it'd do us some good against both the omnic crisis and whatnot."

Reyes narrowed his eyes. He focused on the monstrosity hovering over the window before shaking his head. "It's your responsibility to keep up with that thing if you want to keep it," he finally obliged. "Don't go walking around with it if it doesn't have a muzzle or something. I hear one death including that thing, and I'm killing it."

"Yessir."

Of course, McCree lacked the mental capacity to take his commander's words to heart. With that being said, the gunslinger took the Wendigo and took it out to satisfy its hunger as soon as the clock hit four.

Comically, it took about fifty minutes to lure the monster out of the makeshift cell.

"Alright, c'mon bud. Gon' get you fed so you don't get a load of bullets pumped up your ass." The creature staggered after Jesse's fleeting form, for he carried a bag that was covered in the scent of gore and what seemed to be fish. Whatever was contained inside of the bag had caught the monstrosity's attention.

"Don't make too much noise- watch it!" The creature had attempted to lean forward and snatch the bag away from the Blackwatch gunslinger, but let out a low, guttural whine when it was immediately pulled away from its reach. A long sigh was ripped from Jesse's mouth; considering the fact that he didn't know how the creature would act around the other assets, he was somewhat afraid.

He was only afraid of what would happen to the creature if he couldn't find a way to simmer down its harmful tendencies.

He immediately sped up in his light jogging when he noticed what time it was. Others would begin roaming soon enough and it didn't seem appealing to come across a giant creature that probably wants to kill anything that doesn't feed it. The creature wailed angrily when Jesse began to speed off, and began to gallop after him. The sound of the wail was enough to rattle some of the frames hanging from the walls, but the constant stomping actually knocked over a glass object.

Jesse cursed breathlessly and slipped into the large area that was dubbed the training room. Of course, he expected a certain someone to be lingering there at the current time; it was nearly five in the morning, and that was usually when everyone awoke. The following creature forced its snout into the tight space of the closing door, attempting to force it back open in the most violent way possible.

"How particular for you to be up at this time, Agent McCree." Genji's robotic voice hissed almost rudely from above. "You got my hopes up on you finally disappearing from my sight for good," the ninja peeked over a platform hanging mere feet above McCree. He didn't seem to notice the squirming head of the wendigo, but he probably wouldn't care for it much anyways.

McCree let out a small chuckle around his cigar before glancing over towards the creature as it attempted to enter the area. For a loose moment he felt bad for it.

"Nice to see you, too, darlin'." He cooed quaintly before beginning to walk around the surprisingly large area with the bag hung over his shoulder. The creature seemingly swallowed down an aggravated screech and continued to attempt to loosen the hinges on the electronic door.

Genji narrowed his red eyes. "Do not refer to me in such a way," he jumped onto another platform, following after Jesse's moving form with the agility of a cougar. He tilted his head at an absurdly strange angle as he noticed that his 'partner' was carrying a sack larger than his own torso; it also happened to smell terrible, which caused the ninja to scrunch up his face slightly.

"I was not informed that you began carrying loads of ignited garbage." He quipped. "What are your motives, McCree?"

"Nothin' to worry your pretty little head 'bout," he dropped the bag with a tremendous thump. It sunk into the ground slightly and the bottom of it was slimy with a slick-like substance. Red dots spotted the edges of the bag, and Genji began to suspect that McCree had committed murder.

That is, until the male let out a loud wolf whistle that elected a short screech and a loud slam.

Genji whipped his head around to barely even sight the blur that was the hungry creature. It sprinted by and skid to a stop besides the loaded bag with a long tongue hanging from its maw. Luckily for McCree, it has slid on its left in order to avoid smacking straight into the male. It immediately hunched over and began ripping and resting at the contents within the mangled bag. Jesse whistled lowly before looking up at Genji, who was watching him attentively.

"Oh," Genji said as he crouched down to get a better look of the feasting monster. He seemed genuinely astonished and that was something McCree took pride in. The wolf whistle, from what he learnt from the short time he ended up spending to remove the creature from the interrogation room, alarmed the creature and caused it to run to source of said noise.

The creature ripped a chunk of flesh from the pile abruptly. Jesse winced as he watched his 'comrade' gulp down the food before turning to look at the astonished Genji. He whistled lowly at the sight of Genji tilting his head slightly.

"Enjoyin' the view, darlin'?" He teased. The ninja immediately perked up and glared at the agent he had to call his partner. He then scoffed, amused by the thought of McCree thinking he was gazing at him.

"Of the creature before me," he leant forward as said creature clicked their teeth together and ripped a furred piece of meat from the bag. It had dragged out what seemed to be the carcass of a butchered deer. Fish tails with organless skeletons were strewn around the maw of the monster. "It.. is something I am slightly fond of. Where did you find it?"

The creature swayed slowly as it had done before when talked about without consent. It let out a low rumble before coughing up a stray bone and licking its jaws clean of spit. McCree would've pat the back of the thing's neck if it hadn't snarled at him for being so teasing with the bag of food; for that, he scooted away to avoid the possibility of getting his hand ripped from his wrist.

"Talon base. Didn't know that they were interested in making experiments until now." He glanced over at the feeding beast. They were hunched over and their body almost seemed in an inhuman positioning that should've made something break.

Then again, this thing was anything but human.

"Interesting," Genji suddenly purred. The sound startled Jesse, and he nearly mistook it as the sound of another agent within hearing range due to the voice being a tad bit light-hearted.

Genji was anything but light-hearted.

Jesse blinked when he noticed that the Wendigo-like creature had a similarity with the hateful and irrational Genji. It was as absurd as it was suspected.

"What can it do? It looks like a Wendigo." The cowboy had flinched away when he realised that the ninja was now settled down beside him. He stood upright, his gaze seemingly excited but collected all the same. The creature's tail sagged ever so slightly before halting between its legs once again.

"A wen-dah-go? Hell is that?" Genji suddenly slouched. He had forgotten that the western had no knowledge on mythology. Genji mentally reminded himself that McCree was an unadulterated illiterate that began killing people for a living as a mere child; of course he didn't know what a Wendigo was.

"Folklore," he uttered after a moment of watching the Wendigo down a catfish. "Wendigos are.. deer-like monstrosities that feast on human flesh. They mimic the voices that they hear and use them to lure out their prey." Genji inhaled silently. The topic used to scare him when he was younger, for he believed greatly in the myths told to him by his-

No. He will NOT remember his brother. Not now. Not later. Not ever. Only when he finally holds his blade to the nape of his neck and slice it open will he remember.

"Maybe this one can do that?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Is the commander allowing you to keep this thing here?"

Jesse shrugged. He then took out a cigar and ignited it as if it were a routine. "More or less," he answered.

Genji tilted his head but did not remove his gaze from the creature. It slowly got onto its hind legs and slipped down another organ from the pile at its feet. Blood trickled down the sides of its agape maw and it merely licked at the red substance. The bag was near deflated now.

"What does that mean?" The ninja spoke quietly, noticing that the creature was now pushing its entire upper body into the bag. It seemed to act like an overgrown cat. This was nothing like the stories he remembered from his childhood.

He was relieved for that.

"For as long as it don't kill nobody, I can keep 'em."

"I do not believe that such an illiterate and irresponsible person such as you can keep this thing under control."

The Wendigo began to trot around with the bag around its neck, staggering every now and then via tripping over the long rope hanging from the loose hogtie McCree had poorly made. The rotting stench of flesh lingered. Jesse watched as the creature wandered around blindly with the bag wrapped around its head.

"Yer right 'bout that, darlin-"

"I will kill you if you dare call me that again, McCree!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time with the Wendigo leads to tests being ran and Jesse actually being able to befriend his Wendigo buddy a little more. Oh, and quality time with Genji ensues. Author also learns how to properly write things on Archive, too, so that's exciting. Probably.

"How did they even make this thing? Its anatomy defies everything I've studied thus far!" Moira crooned. She angled herself to peer over the X-Rays she took of the creature in the sealed cell in front of her. A wide smile was placed on her features; it was rather unsettling for McCree. He only saw that smile when she was experimenting on little mice and the such.

Jesse swallowed down a smart remark and focused on the creature sitting in front of them. It would move around every now and then before settling back down onto the steel floor beneath it. It seemed content with the new environment. It was a total upgrade from being stuffed into a room stacked with long tables and piled up chairs, McCree mused to himself quietly. 

As of now, the scientist of the Blackwatch unit was looking over the monstrosity McCree found in the lower regions of Talon. They had been spotted as soon as the glass vase was broken by the constant stomping of the creature and McCree blamed himself for the exceptionally loud wailing that actually woke up half of the facility. He had gotten a horrendous nagging from Ana for allowing that creature to even step five meters close to the vase; the flower-printed glass object belonged to the older woman. She had been keeping it for such a long time and even threatened to shoot his eye out if the situation were to ever happen again. The Wendigo itself apologized in its own little way.

Rather than speaking, it had 'fixed' the vase and put it back in its original place before trotting away with a muzzle on.

"We have yet to figure out how Talon even figured out to make this thing," Reyes mumbled. He seemed somewhat aloof, staring off in the direction that the Overwatch commander used to be sitting. Jesse nearly sneered when he recalled what had happened only a few moments before the Wendigo was transferred into the new cell. Morrison had sighted the Wendigo and freaked out before sprinting off, presumably to his own quarters for safety. It was the most fearful he had ever seen him ever since he had socked him in the nose at their first meeting. "McCree said he found it in their basement." 

Moira turned on her heels swiftly, nearly sending her mug of coffee flying out of her fingers. A small slosh of coffee dribbled out of the cup instead, now staining the floor permanently. McCree swallowed stiffly.

"How does it behave? Is it rapid? A carnivore? A man-eating mutant?!"

Reyes held up a hand, sparing McCree from the onslaught of questions being thrown at him violently. He quietly breathed out and glanced to the side quaintly. He knew that he would have no other choice but to answer the few questions she actually managed to say before his commander stopped her. "It.. is tame. I think. It eats meat, so I guess that qualifies as a carn-a-vore. Dunno what that is, but.." He muttered some nonsense to himself. "It tried to bite my arm off when I was bringing it here, so it probably likes to eat anything made out of flesh. So, uh, yeah. Not a mutant, though. Genji told me that it was some folklore monster or somethin' like that." Jesse shrugged.

Genji perked up at the mention of folklore. His hands abandoned the sheathed dagger located on his hip swiftly.  "A Wendigo." He corrected. "It.. It looks like it's based off of the appearance of one, but it may have some of their abilities if Talon is experimenting with organisms to create such creatures."

Moira was quick to want to test that theory.

The scientist turned on her heels and returned her gaze to the sitting creature before her. It returned the gaze, although its expression was stoic and held little emotions. Its jaw twitched only once.

"What can 'Wendigos' do, Shimada?" She pushed a few buttons atop of the table in front of her. Most of them activated X-Rays of different parts of the internal systems. The creature showed no uneasiness. It merely pushed its wings flush against its torso and sat upright.

Genji narrowed his eyes at the foreign sound of his last name but took no action on it. He focused on his sheathed weapons before attempting to recollect the faint abilities of the monsters of his childhood.

"They feast on the flesh of man," he recollected firstly. "And are deer-like in appearance. They.. don't normally have wings." He narrowed his eyes, trying to remember more. "They can mimic voices to both lure in their prey and communicate with others." Genji's breath nearly faltered when he noticed that the creature had nodded towards him slightly. He immediately glanced away and pretended that it didn't happen.

Jesse hummed whilst Reyes grumbled something about how 'the damn scientist is mad.' Moira leant closer to the glass before tapping it expectantly. The experiment twitched before turning towards her.

"Speak," she uttered somewhat formally. 

It stayed silent before leaning forward and growling lowly. It then turned to look at Genji and McCree before snapping its teeth at the scientist.

"You treat me with such little respect." Its mouth moved but the voice that was released from it was not belonging to it. The voice was Genji's. Moira flinched back slightly before shaking away the shock. Reyes seemed to freeze up, now leaning forward slightly. Jesse let out a small whistle to voice his own surprise. The creature grumbled expectantly before rearing back to rest on its hind legs lazily. Its tail, now wrapped securely around the base of its bare thigh, whipped to the side as if it were a living entity.

"Do I alarm you? If so," the creature sneered before leaning forward. Its muzzle slightly brushed up against the glass, its claws nearing the stainless panel at a slower pace. "Good. Cowboy; or Jesse, if you'll listen properly; do you have any more meat left over? It's dry in 'ere." The voice, of course, belonged to Genji, but had such slang and arrogance lingering in it that deprived it of any connections towards the Blackwatch assassin. Jesse opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when Moira slid forward swfitly.

"So the theory  _is_ true," Moira hummed. She pressed another arrangement of buttons and watched intently as a live feed of what seemed to be the Wendigo's internal organs appeared nearby. The muscles shown, however, were the vocal chords, accompanied by a few twitching nerve endings and muscle fiber. The folds slid open before shutting abruptly, seemingly sealing themselves and contracting. They shriveled up to the width of a thread before puffing back out absurdly.

McCree winced silently at the display before glancing back over at Genji; the assassin had seen worst days, but seemed to be intent on watching the live feed to at least try to figure out how the creature had taken his voice. He swallowed down a question that would've voiced his concern for his comrade, instead turning to look at the creature in the cell in front of him.

The Wendigo's eyes never moved, but the pupils did. They narrowed to mere slits, no longer dilated to a peaceful round-ish size. It began to prance around the cell quaintly. Finally, it stopped in front of Moira, glaring at her to the best of its ability.

"I refuse to speak to the likes of  _you._ " It seethed. Moira narrowed her eyes at the words of disdain, but began to smirk as she hovered a singular finger over a sleek, black button seated to the right of her. "Then you will be forced to do so," she pressed the button effortlessly. For a second, nothing occurred, but then the creature was given a controlled shock through a collar that nobody had noticed beforehand. 

Jesse nearly leaped up from his spot at the sight of the Wendigo being harmed. Tormented, even. He always felt bad about the constant abuse animals faced and this was no different. However, he stayed still, painfully watching as the Wendigo stumbled to the side from the aftermath of being electrocuted. It coughed and whined near silently before attempting to recollect itself.

"Now?" The creature snarled loudly and stomped, clearly aggravated now. It clashed its hooves against the metal collar and almost screeched when it was shocked again. Steam sizzled off of the body of the seared monster, but it still could stand upright. It hissed lowly.

"I," its breath hitched as it watched Moira tap at the button menacingly. It swallowed before glancing over at McCree, who only looked down in response. It snorted. "I will not speak because I cannot," it lied. The lie was clear to McCree; he had listened closely enough to Genji's voice to notice the lying tone; but Moira was deafened by the lust of knowledge. 

Before any other words could be exchanged, the Wendigo hunched over and began to fake a cough. Its entire body racked with the false sounds of pain and its ears pinned themselves back against their skull. Had the creature not suddenly let a small piece of their muscle tissue slide out of their mouth, Moira wouldn't have believed the display.

McCree cringed and turned on his heels, not wishing to watch the gruesome scene playing out before him. Reyes leant back and was no longer interested as Jesse was, whereas Genji and Moira couldn't remove their gazes from the monstrosity. It gagged and sputtered before staggering to the side and hacking up one of the folds for its vocal chords. It heaved before lifting its hind leg and stomping down on the muscle, reducing it to a mere paste.

"I reckon it's not gonna be talking anytime soon," Jesse managed to seeth. He fiddled with the edges of his belt as he tried to focus on something other than the mushy paste beneath the creature. "Just.. treat 'em like another animal and this won't happen 'gain. Won't have nothin' to discuss."

The creature, although it seemed to be somewhat crippled after the 'interrogation', let out a strained purr in agreement.

Reyes nodded begrudgingly. "No more tests after this," he added roughly. "If it chooses to speak, it's on its behalf and for the sake of information." He waved his hand to gesture some of the lower assets forward before huffing lowly. "Put the muzzle back on it before you guide it out."

Genji couldn't help but narrow his red eyes as the Wendigo's muzzle was sealed with a metal object that looked nothing like the standard holders that were used on other feral animals; it was abnormally large, taking up half of the poor thing's face with a rein-like attachment. It was then slowly guided out of the containment cell by several men who all carried firearms close to their armored torsos.

Reyes glanced over at Jesse, who immediately straightened up under his gaze. "McCree," he grumbled under his breath, "take care of that thing. Hacking up organs isn't something that Talon would find significant unless they made means with it being able to fake a death. If that's possible then it could have insight on Talon." McCree swiftly nodded at the command given to him.

Genji watched intently as the Wendigo, now recovering from the experience it previously endured, stalked out of the containment cell. He then let out a small huff and looked back down at his weapons, running his metallic fingers over them carefully before withdrawing.

McCree continued to stay stiff, keeping his upright position whilst closely watching his commander's moves; he immediately slouched when Reyes looked away for even a second before maintaining the same posture once again. His commander glared at him momentarily before pushing by, but not without giving the assets a signal to fully remove the creature from he cell it had been kept within for the time being.

As soon as Reyes exited the area, McCree let out a long breath he had forced himself to hold due to the older male's temperament with hygiene. Given the fact that McCree had abandoned brushing his teeth this one time,  he had every right to be the way that he was.  He gripped the hem of his hat before fixing it to properly sit atop of his messy hairdo. The male then engulfed himself in the activity of watching the Wendigo emerge from two doors that he swore were blocked off before the tests even started.

It looked him over almost immediately after stepping out, fanning their wings out only slightly before returning them to their closed positioning. Their hooves scraped the metal floor earnestly and their pupils seemed to dilate to show some sort of content. They shook away the assets who had brought them out (despite them carrying electric rods and threatening to stab them in the sides with it) and trotted over to hover over Jesse. It soon loomed over him.

Genji tilted his head ever so slightly when the creature leaned forward to brush its snout against McCree's hat, to which the cowboy reacted to by flinching away and stifling a small yelp of terror; the creature didn't seem deterred, and merely followed after him as he attempted to scamper away from the monster's advances. The assassin stifled a small chuckle at the attempts to show affection. Even he, a touch-deprived murderer, knew what a display of affection looked like, but McCree seemed to be on the side that was completely oblivious to it. All the more fun to be had, he supposed as he lifted himself off of the small metal bench that was placed near the corner of the testing chambers. He sheathed his weapons swiftly before making his way out, the aura of the vicinity no longer welcoming to him now that it was barren.

...

"Alright," Jesse tipped his hat towards the Wendigo, who merely tilted their head forward and crooned passively, "see? Yer learnin' something from me." The creature snorted bemusedly before sitting back on its haunches to stare at the training area around it. It was, in a word, spacious, and there were quite a few stains on the rusted metal that were created from previous fights that had taken place in the chambers. The creature let out a low croon at the sight of dried blood sticking to one of the pillars more than likely used by Genji before turning back towards Jesse. It crooned upon noticing that he had a slab of meat in his hands, straightening up in its posture before growling in anticipation. Jesse sucked in a quick breath before pointing at the ground, and the creature moaned to show its displeasure with the command. It leaned forward and snapped at the meat in McCree's hand, but was a bit too late; the male had yanked it away from its maw and pointed an accusing finger at it.

"Now, if you want this slab of meat, you're gonna have to sit down," he grunted whilst shifting the meat's weight around in his hands. "Follow my orders, ya big hoot."

The Wendigo hunched over before groaning as if it were an upset child. It then lowered itself onto its rump, flicking its tail to the side to avoid sitting on it. McCree let out a small sigh before nodding at the creature, tossing the slab of meat at it before rubbing his blood smothered gloves against his pants leg. The creature caught the slab swiftly, stretching out its neck and beginning to swallow the large piece of food down whole whilst jutting its head backwards in an attempt to push the meat down its throat; it hissed before fully engulfing the meat, its pupils dilating before returning to their neutral size and focusing back on the empty-handed cowboy. It then purred lowly. McCree huffed at the much larger entity.

"Wasn't that hard, now was it, ya big baby." The Wendigo cawed at him for the insult, throwing out its wings and propelling itself into the air for a small hover. It then latched onto the wall and clambered onto one of the nearby pillars, scratching at the top of it as if it were a scratching-post for a cat. Jesse let out a heaving sigh before shaking his head, sending a small glare towards the tyrant, and fixing his serape that had nearly gotten blown away from the gust of wind emitted from the Wendigo's sudden take-off. Once he was sure that it was secured and tightened around his shoulder, he allowed his gaze to follow after the large creature; it had perched itself on the pillar now, merely staring around curiously whilst occasionally clicking its teeth together.

"You seem to have _everything_ under control, cowboy." 

McCree perked up almost immediately at the metallic tone laced within the all too familiar voice of his partner. He turned on his heels, his spurs reacting with a prolonged squeal as he looked over at the usually moody and serious assassin, who had propped himself against one of the pillars. It was torn nearly to shreds, but he didn't seem to care much for it anyhow; he pushed himself off of it before approaching Jesse, although with some caution due to the Wendigo halting in its scratching and focusing on him with an intent gaze. The creature pressed a hoof against the pillar's base before settling down and grunting at the presence of the assassin.

"Ah, Shimada! Nice to see that you've popped in." Genji scoffed softly before looking up at the Wendigo, who's head was tilted at such an angle that he questioned if it's skeleton housed a neck. He then looked back at McCree, his eyes narrowed into mere slits when the cowboy smiled at him. "This is the training room, McCree," he hissed. "You, of all people, should know that I come here everyday." The Wendigo clicked its teeth together before hopping onto another pillar, almost allowing the pillar it had previously sat upon to nearly give out completely. Jesse allowed a small bead of sweat to drip from the side of his face at the sight of the pillar shivering and almost falling forward before focusing on Genji, who was obviously more concerned about the winged monstrosity hopping around his training area with a chance of 'accidentally' killing him.

"Soooo.. wanna train with me, Shimada? Already got through training the old hag over there." Genji kept his neutral glare on McCree for a moment's notice before sighing and nodding his head lightly.

"I have nothing better to do, cowboy."


End file.
